The present invention relates to a pinch roller pressing device in a camera-integrated type VCR (hereinafter, referred to as a camcorder), and more particularly to a pinch roller pressing device in a camcorder, enabling its construction to be simplified and its assembly work to be easy.
Conventionally, there have been various types of pinch roller pressing devices used in camcorders. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Pyeung 1-105354 discloses a mechanism for a pinch roller which is illustrated in the annexed drawings, FIGS. 4 to 7.
Referring to FIGS. 4 to 7, the conventional pinch roller pressing device for camcorder comprises a main chassis 20, a sub-chassis 30 disposed on the main chassis 20 to be movable frontwardly and rearwardly with respect to the main chassis 20, a reel chassis 40 mounted to the sub-chassis 30 to be movable frontwardly and rearwardly with respect to the main chassis 20.
The main chassis 20 is provided with a head cylinder 21 and a capstan shaft 22. At both side walls of the sub-chassis 30, a pair of guide slots 31 and 31' are formed, respectively. The reel chassis 40 is provided at its both side walls with a pair of guide pins 41 and 41' adapted to be received in and guided along said guide slots 31 and 31', respectively. At both sides of the upper portion, the reel chassis 40 also has a pair of reel posts 42 and 42', respectively. A pinch roller assembly 50 is disposed at one side of the reel chassis 40.
The pinch roller assembly 50 comprises a pinch roller lever 55 and a draw-out lever 56 rotatably mounted to respective spaced shafts 51 and 52 fixed on the reel chassis 40 and provided at their upper ends with a pinch roller 53 and a guide post 54, respectively, a connecting plate 57 adapted to connect said pinch roller lever 55 and said draw-out lever 56, a pressing lever 58 coaxially connected to the pinch roller lever 55, a coil spring 59 adapted to apply a resilient force to the pinch roller lever 55 and thus the draw-out lever 56, and a cam roller (not shown) rotatably mounted to the lower surface of said pressing lever 58. At the upper surface of the main chassis 20, a guide plate 23 adapted to guide the movement of cam roller is disposed to extend vertically.
In the drawings, reference numerals "24" and "24'" designate supply and take-up slant post bases, respectively.
In this conventional pinch roller pressing device of camcorder, the sub-chassis 30 and the reel chassis 40 are located at the front of the main chassis 20, under the tape unloading condition as shown in FIG. 5. Accordingly, the pinch roller assembly 50 mounted to the reel chassis 40 is positioned away from the capstan shaft 22.
When a tape loading signal is applied under the above-mentioned condition, the sub-chassis 30 and the reel chassis 40 are moved rearwardly along the main chassis 20. Simultaneously, the pinch roller assembly 50 is also moved rearwardly, since the cam roller is guided along the guide plate 23 of the main chassis 20.
At this time, the pressing lever 58 rotates about the shaft 51 in clockwise, according to the shape of the guide plate 23, in that the cam roller is guided along the guide plate 23 of the main chassis 20. As a result, the coil spring 59 is tensed, so that the pinch roller lever 55 rotates about the shaft 51 in clockwise. The draw-out lever 56 connected with the pinch roller lever 55 by means of the connecting plate 57 also rotates about the shaft 52.
Subsequently, under the tape loading condition shown in FIG. 6, the movements of the sub-chassis 30 and the reel chassis 40 are completed. The pinch roller 53 of the pinch roller lever 55 is pressed against the capstan shaft 22. The supply and take-up post bases 24 and 24' are moved along their normal paths, thereby causing a tape to be loaded.
Under the condition that the loading of tape is completed as above, the pinch roller 53 is resiliently in contact with the capstan shaft 22, by the resilient force of coil spring 59.
However, the above-mentioned device has complex construction including mainly three assemblies, that is, the main chassis 20, the sub-chassis 30 and the reel chassis 40. In the device, there is also a disadvantage of requiring many constituting elements and thus large occupying volume, thereby adversely affecting the compactness and the thinness of the deck. Due to the complex construction, the assembly and the disassembly for maintenance are also uneasy.